


Door Locked

by kiyokore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caught, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Massage, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokore/pseuds/kiyokore
Summary: Kirumi notices the door to Korekiyo's dorm is unlocked and decides to check if he is safe.This is not a crackfic.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Door Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing smut but I feel like this could be canon. Honestly I just wanted to write some Shintojo because it's a big comfort ship for me.

The day had been exhausting, certainly, but Kirumi was barely tired. Before going to bed, she had to fulfill every request she had gotten during the day. That was how she figured she could keep everybody in the academy happy and comfortable.  
With the last job – watering the plants growing everywhere in the facility – done, she made her way to the dormitory. There were no sounds to be heard, but while walking along everybody's doors, she noticed that one was unlocked – the one belonging to Korekiyo Shinguji. She stopped walking to check if she was not mistaken, and indeed, it was not locked as everybody else's. Her first thought was that somebody might take advantage of this and murder him, or... perhaps it might have already happened. Almost not considering her classmate's privacy, she quietly opened the door.  
He was only sleeping, to her relief. He lied on his back, his blanket covering him up to his stomach, but not wearing any shirt. His chest was well-defined – slender, but with a little bit of muscle that made him seem strong, but not too bulky. And then, strangely enough... he still had his mask on. It was different from the one he wore during the day, but it irritated her nonetheless.  
Kirumi grew flustered upon such a sight, and she was almost embarrassed to admit it. While she had thought Korekiyo was definitely the most handsome person present, with his mysterious aura and polite yet unsettling demeanor, she never gave it too much thought. After all, what maid would ever get distracted by feelings such as love? She turned around again and made her way towards the door when he suddenly woke up.  
“Kirumi... what business do you have in my room? You are not planning to murder me, surely...?”  
“No, of course not!”  
She raised her voice without even thinking.  
“I saw from outside that your room was unlocked, and I was concerned that something might have happened to you, so I went inside to check.”  
“I always keep my door unlocked, so that is no need to worry. Thank you for your concern.”  
“It is too dangerous to leave your door open at night while you are in a killing game. Please let me ask you to close it from now on.”  
He sat up in his bed, and although not much more pale skin than before was exposed, Kirumi could tell that he slept completely nude. Her face burned up, and she hoped it wasn't visible to him in the dull lighting, the only source the dimmed light from the dorm hall.  
“I do understand where you are coming from, but I assure you I know what I am doing. I wake up to noise easily.”  
“You did not wake up immediately when I came in, though.”  
“I was barely asleep. I have not been sleeping well ever since we all came to this academy.”  
Before even thinking it through, Kirumi took a few steps closer to the bed. She had dealt with these situations multiple times before, so she knew something she could do to make him sleep better.  
“I could provide you with a massage, if you would like. It will help you fall asleep quickly.”  
Only after making the proposal, she realized how strange that would be. Massaging her nude classmate in his room with the door unlocked, and all that in the middle of the night... she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, but this could easily be misunderstood. Something in the back of her mind was hoping he would decline her offer.  
“Oh? You would do such a thing in the middle of the night?”  
She refused to back out now, and if it was what he wanted in order to get proper rest, she would provide him with it despite being uncomfortable herself.  
“Certainly. I will do anything to make your daily life here as enjoyable as possible, and getting a healthy amount of rest is immensely important.”  
“Then I suppose it would not be too much to ask. If you are really not opposed to it, then I would most definitely enjoy a massage.”  
Kirumi pushed her thoughts aside and walked closer to the bed.  
“Would you please lay down on your stomach, then?”  
He did as she asked, but not before making direct eye contact once more in an almost sharp way. She hesitantly sat down on the bed next to him and slowly pulled the gloves off of her hands to place them on the bedside table. Korekiyo's skin looked flawless and soft, and it was entirely shaven. Thinking about it, Kirumi noticed she had never expected any different from him. She let her hands glide across his back experimentally before getting to work. She squeezed the skin at his shoulder blades with the palm of her hand before pinching with her fingertips at some areas. She knew exactly what to do to make his muscles relax, since she had experience, but she found herself getting carried away at times. His skin was a delight to touch, and she only tried to memorize this softness. His scent was noticeable as well, while it wasn't too obvious when he was clothed, he had that pleasant scent of old books... and a trace of women's perfume, similar to the one she used. She was entirely focused on massaging him in the most relaxing way she knew when she suddenly heard him sigh. Her movements stopped for a second, but she kept going as soon as she realized. He sighed again, sounding like a pleasured groan when her fingers danced along his spine and pressed into his skin. Her face flushed up again, but she kept going because there was no way he could see it with his own face buried in the pillow. Moving to his sides now, he released a breathy groan.  
“No, not there... please, go back to what you did earlier...”  
This seemed incredibly uncharacteristic of him, so Kirumi grew flustered. Was she really doing such a good job? She slowly went back to rubbing his spine, feeling the singular vertebrae underneath her fingertips as she pressed harder. He responded by releasing a loud growl that couldn't possibly be interpreted in an innocent way.  
This was not a massage technique anymore, she simply improvised and tried to find the spots that he liked most. The sounds he was making had an effect on her and there was something itching at the back of her mind, something that was hard to interpret because she had never felt it before. Still, she just kept going and going because she felt confident in what she was doing. She leaned down over him and massaged him rhythmically, teasing him by tickling softly only to press even harder than before.  
“Forget what I said earlier... it might be best if we lock the door after all.”  
Kirumi failed to keep a small chuckle in and shortly got off of the bed to lock the door from inside. She turned the lights on, but left them dimmed. She was aware of the fact that she locked herself in a room with him by doing this, but at the time, she didn't mind. When she turned back towards him, though, he had turned back around and sat up again. A slightly uncomfortable feeling crept up her back when she saw his eyes – burning with desire. The thought of simply leaving crossed her mind, she had completed her request after all.  
“Kiyo, I have fulfilled the request you gave me, so I will head to my own room now. I wish you a good night.”  
“Without taking your gloves with you?”  
Right, her gloves... She walked over to the beside table she had left her gloves on, picked them up, and was just about to thank him for the reminder.  
Then she felt something warm and tall at her back, and delicate fingers on her hips.  
“Kiyo...”  
She realized he must have stood up from his bed, as if he had been lurking for the moment she came closer again. Now, she was stuck between his nude body and the wall.  
Before she could finish thinking about what to do, a pair of lips lightly pressed up against the back of her neck. This sensation was so new to her that she couldn't help but gasp silently. She hadn't even noticed him taking off his mask. While she was curious to what he had to hide all the time, she knew that turning around would mean seeing... something else of his. In this position, he had her right where he wanted her.  
“On the contrary, Kirumi, I would like you to stay for a little while longer.”  
He spoke in a low whisper, and his hot breath brushing her neck made her shiver. He retracted his fingers from her hips and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind instead, bringing himself ever closer. Her breath began to hitch, and although she tried not to focus on it too much, she felt something strange pressing against her. She didn't want to speak, she wasn't even sure if she could.  
“I wish to thank you for that calming massage. You must be tired as well, after working so hard to make everybody happy all day long. I think I might know what could help relieve your stress.”  
His lips connected with her neck again, and he found a sensitive spot. He talked as if he was expecting her to respond, but she kept quiet.  
“I will not call this a request for you to fulfill, as I do not wish to make you do anything you would normally refuse. But if you so desire, then I offer you to melt all of your stress away tonight.”  
He slightly pulled her backwards toward the bed, but she had enough room to escape if she wanted to. She didn't want to, though, she felt herself getting weak and giving in to the way he touched her. It wasn't at all like her to even think about doing something like this, but now that it was happening, she was so caught up in the moment that her pure thoughts faded and gave way to a completely new mindset.  
“I will ask you directly once more, though, just to make sure. Kirumi, do I have your consent?”  
She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer, onto his lap as he sat down on the bed. His embrace was warm and indeed calming, so she snuggled up to him more.  
“Yes...”  
She felt a kiss on her hair, and although it wasn't a physically pleasuring sensation, it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn't quite wrap her head around. This young man made her feel so many wonderful new emotions.  
“Wonderful. Thank you for your trust.”  
He pushed her over onto her back gently, and she grew excited: she was finally about to see what was underneath his mask. When she looked up to his face, though, he had already pulled it back up. She could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was smirking at her, probably aware of her disappointment.  
He leaned down over her again and just when his face was out of her sight, he pulled his mask down once more, and before she could even wonder about how he was able to hide his face so well, his teeth sank into the skin of her neck without any warning. Kirumi didn't want to drop her usually so calm composure by making embarrassing sounds so early, but this was the first time she had ever been kissed or touched like this. Korekiyo seemed to have a lot of experience as well, so it was hard for her to hold back. When he nipped his teeth at her sweet spot, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned.  
His hands traveled from her hips up her sides to her shoulders. One started to unbutton her dress at the front and the other pulled up his mask as he was just barely hovering above her skin.  
“Kirumi, you have a wonderful figure. I am honored to be allowed to do this to you.”  
In place of an answer, Kirumi began to caress his bare chest. They kept direct eye contact, as she wanted to avoid looking down. She simply feared the sight of it would make her too uncomfortable to continue. Meanwhile, he pulled the dress off down to her hips, and she lifted herself off the bed shortly so he could remove it fully. Her shoes and stockings were next to go. In order to undo her tie, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug which she returned. This left her in only her undershirt and underwear. Kiyo pulled her onto the bed again, but he rolled over so that she was on top. It caught her by surprise, as she wasn't sure what to do next, but he took the initiative and slowly stripped off her undershirt. She tossed it over the bed somewhere.  
This exposed the corset she was wearing underneath it. It was tied in a complicated way, so she was just about to help herself when his fingers suddenly slipped under the material, pulling the strings so quickly and with such a practiced hand that she couldn't help but make a confused face.  
He chuckled and softly caressed her cheek with his palm.  
“I am familiar with corsets, you see. My sister used to wear them a lot, and she needed help untying them, so I know what to do.”  
“I see...”  
The corset dropped onto him and he carefully put it on the floor. She wanted to do something to him herself, not just lie there, so she bent down and pressed her lips to his shoulder. She was inexperienced, of course, but she hoped she could improvise well enough just like her massage. His skin felt soft between her lips and teeth and she closed her eyes, focusing harder. She moved up to his revealed neck: his sleeping mask only covered the lower half of his face. When she started to bite down softly, his breathing got louder and louder. His hands were at her back, caressing her skin and carefully touching her thighs. Kirumi pulled away and was overcome by the sudden urge to kiss him, but she had a feeling he wouldn't like his mask being removed, so she just stared into his eyes, hovering above him on the bed. He smirked, visible even through the dark fabric of his mask, rolled over on top of her again and removed her underwear. This left him between her legs, both fully nude. There was no more running away, and although she didn't mind, Kirumi suddenly remembered an issue.  
“No, wait- do you have...”  
He knew what she meant, so he spared her the embarrassment of asking.  
“Yes, I do. Please... relax and let me make you feel good.”  
He reached over to his dresser and pulled a condom from a drawer. She could see it wasn't the only one inside, and she started to wonder where he got them. Deciding to ask that later and instead to focus on the present, she observed her classmate's elegant movements as he nestled back in between her thighs. Nervousness rushed through her veins. From what she heard, the first time was always painful and she didn't quite know if she was ready for that. Kiyo sensed her discomfort.  
“You are afraid of the pain, yes? Do not worry, my dear, I promise to take it slow and ease you as well as I can. If you wish for me to stop, please say so.”  
He stroked her cheek reassuringly and she snuggled up to his bandaged palm. He suddenly lifted his hand over her eyes, and just as she was about to protest, she felt the softest pair of lips pressing onto hers briefly. When he removed his hand, he had already pulled his mask back up. Feeling a little more confident than before, she nodded and closed her eyes.  
Something warm and hard pressed against her entrance, and she gulped. He started pressing harder until he slid inside of her. He had unintentionally gone in deeper than he planned, and it made her yelp. He lifted his hand to her cheek again.  
“A-are you alright? I apologize for hurting you.”  
He was barely keeping himself together, the warmth he felt from her spread through his entire body and made him want, made him need to move.  
“Aaah...”  
He softly moved his hips at a very slow, careful pace, watching her reactions. She clenched her teeth and sucked the air in through her lips, so he stopped.  
“Please continue... I am certain it will fade on its own overtime.”  
“No, Kirumi, it is important that you are relaxed from the start. Do not worry about taking your time.”  
He sat back on his heels and ran his hands over her chest, caressing her breasts diligently. She sighed, and he took it as a positive sign, so he kept going, now a bit rougher. When she let out a quiet moan, he went back into his previous position and slid into her a little deeper. He was still only about half way in.  
“Is this fine?”  
“Ngh- yes, it is...”  
“Wonderful... then the worst part is over now. For now, I ask you to relax and try to focus on anything else than any pain. Please put your trust in me.”  
She opened her eyes and they met his. Admiring the beauty of their shape and color for a second, he started to thrust almost instinctively. His movements were still soft and careful, waiting for a sign from her, but he didn't stop and kept his pace constant. He closed his eyes, the feeling was so wonderful he had to focus on not going any faster.  
Right then, she released a high-pitched sigh as the pleasure was starting to take over the pain. He moved faster, and she didn't show any signs of discomfort, so he just quickened his pace more and more overtime, letting out his own groans and moans. The tightness and warmth of her insides made him lose control over himself and every thrust of his hips was deeper than the last. Kirumi, on the other hand, was so stunned by all these new sensations that the loud sounds escaped her on their own. She called his name and dug her nails into his back, to which he reacted with a long groan. One of his hands slipped between her legs and found her clitoris, the most sensitive spot of her entire body, and started pinching and rubbing it. She embarrassed herself with a loud moan, he simply thought it was beautiful.  
“Kiyo, Kiyo... ahh, Korekiyo...!”  
The mention of his full name, something only his sister was allowed to call him, made him twitch. Somehow, thinking of his sister right now wasn't a good thing in his mind. He wanted only to please Kirumi in this moment, and thinking of another woman seemed wrong, as if it would take his focus away. Still, hearing something so unusual, something he hadn't been called for such a long time, he felt himself nearing climax. He doubted she felt the same – being her first time, she was unlikely to come in the first place. His voice increased in volume, not having a care in the world about waking up anybody else. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, pressing his chest into hers which made it harder for him to move, but he just kept going and going, his own movements overwhelming him, the world losing its purpose. It had been a long time since anybody had made him feel pleasure this immense. He shouted her name in ecstasy and, finally, pounded his hips into hers so hard he felt her pelvis pressing against his. She cried out in pain while he cried out in pleasure, releasing himself into the condom and crashing down on top of her.  
He pulled out and removed the condom quickly, but immediately broke down next to her again. Their breaths were hurried and tight, the aftermath making them unable to say anything. The sounds of their voices still rang in their ears and they were seeing stars, but this shared feeling was nice for both of them. Kirumi wanted to roll over and come closer to him, but she was so tired she couldn't even move. Her legs felt numb, and she feared that even walking would hurt for a little. Even with all that, she was happy to have done this.  
Korekiyo stared at the ceiling, completely lost in his own head. He remembered this was her first time, and that it should leave an impression for longer. He was usually someone who left after it, but he wanted this experience to be as pleasant as possible for her, including the sensual and emotional side. He brought an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his chest. It was slightly sticky with sweat, but she didn't mind, she was most likely the same. She rested her head between his collarbone and shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. The warmth they shared now was different from the warmth before, but not any less pleasant. Kirumi wanted to say something, but stayed silent out of fear it would become awkward.  
“I apologize if I hurt you too badly. At times, it was just too hard to control myself.”  
“All is forgiven. It really was relaxing, so I should be thanking you.”  
He stroked her hair and ran his fingers through it. It was a little sweaty, but still silky and soft. She shyly did the same to him, amazed by the perfect texture of his dark long hair.  
“You are truly an amazing, admirable girl, Kirumi. The most admirable one here, dare I say. Your incredible skill is only punctuated by your polite personality and the beauty you hold.”  
She was flattered by his compliments and kissed his mask, right where she suspected his lips to be. He chuckled and hugged her tighter, letting her lay down on top of his chest. Just as he was about to let himself drift to sleep, he heard her voice whisper:  
“I love you, Kiyo. Have a good night.”  
He was unsure what to say. This came unexpectedly, but he was glad this experience was not just for physical pleasure to her. He didn't want to give her a direct answer. It wasn't like he had one in the first place.  
“We have only known each other for a few days, and our situation is anything but optimal for feelings like love to bloom. If anybody finds out about this, we will both be easy targets.”  
He made a small pause, not long enough to give her a chance to speak.  
“However, I am glad to hear it. Have a good night as well.”  
He closed his eyes and she did the same. Enveloped in his body heat and the softness of his skin, she was sure to sleep well.

“Ugh, why'd you have to bother me in the middle of the night, dipshit? I need my beauty sleep!”  
“Oh, nothing, nothing. Just thought I'd let you know some spicy news you'll definitely like to hear.”  
“That's all?! Why not just wait until the fucking morning, huh?!”  
“Shut up, you filthy sack of stinking trash. Listen to what I gotta say.”  
“Ngh- aaaaaaaaaaahhh- o-okay...”  
“Alright. You know, Kiyo always leaves his door unlocked at night. Just a few minutes ago, a certain someone must've taken advantage of that, sneaked in... and done a loooot of dirty stuff to him...”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the horrible sin. I am going to pretend I never wrote this.


End file.
